


Your place or mine

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, aaron and Robert - Fandom, robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Following from the night out, Husbands, Love, M/M, Sex, Short, Smut, soppy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Coming home from their night out.





	Your place or mine

“Shhh.. you’ll wake liv.” Robert half laughed at his Husband as he practically fell in the front door. 

“She sleeps like a log.”

“Well Let’s hope so. Come on, let’s get you a coffee.”

“I don’t want a coffee, I want my fit husband.”

“Oh, is that right.” He smirked. “Well maybe we should forget the coffee and go upstairs then.”

“Or..” he pushed Robert down onto the sofa. “We could stay right here.” He took his shoes off embarrassing quickly and straddled the older man. 

“Sounds like a plan.” He stripped Aaron of his coat and jumper before kissing his neck and chest.

Aaron’s arse grinding on his hard dick in his jeans made him lift Aaron up and lay him down. 

“You’re so fit.” Aaron said with a smile. 

Robert couldn’t help but feel so loved and lucky to have this man beneath him that also happened to be his husband. 

He made quick of Aaron’s belt and buttons as his jeans got taken off along with his boxers. Aaron’s hands found Robert bulge, undoing his jeans and freeing his thick, hard dick. The noise Aaron made when he felt Roberts hand spread his arse cheeks was one he loved to make. 

“Lube.” Robert said as he made his way to the cupboard in the kitchen. “Always comes in handy.” He winked as he looked back at Aaron, at the man who laid there with his legs wide and waiting. He had to swallow the lump in his thought before walking back, taking his jeans off and settling between them. 

“Fuck you look beautiful like this.”

Aaron pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you Robert.”

“I love you too. You idiot.”

Aaron felt the cold lube hitting his sensitive hole as Roberts fingers got to work, stretching him out and making him moan. 

He held Roberts arms tightly as his hole got slowly filled. His eyes closed as he sensations hit his body like lightning. This was his favourite. 

Robert lifted the younger mans legs up and to his chest, moving close and thrusting into the man frantically before slowing down and making it annoyingly slow as Aaron gripped his hair and begged for more. Robert knew exactly what he was doing. He loved to make Aaron squirm for more. 

“Yea.. YEA.” 

Robert smiled and shushed him.

“Fuckkkk..” 

Robert’s hands found Aaron’s hips as he slammed into him again and again. 

“Please Rob. Please.”

“I’ve got you.” He leant back down kissing his neck and making the pace even quicker. He could feel Aaron shake a little under him as he slammed into his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

After a few minutes of Aaron’s hands in the blond hair, pulling and grunting, he came in between their heaving bodies. 

Robert soon came with Aaron contracting around his dick, before collapsing on top of him with a deep huff. 

Aaron felt tingly all over, smiling into the messy hair in front of him. “Fuck.. that never gets old.”

Robert lifted himself up, kissing Aaron’s lips softly. “We will be full of viagra and doing this until we’re 90 you know.”

Aaron’s chuckle beamed out of him. “I’m up for that.”

“Well that’s the hope.” He smirked, moving up and off the sofa. “Come on. We need a shower.”

Aaron let himself get dragged up by his arm as he kissed Roberts shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you too, idiot.”


End file.
